


Take Me Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for the lovely Writcraft for her birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for the lovely **Writcraft** for her birthday!

Severus pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips. He dug around, trying to remember where he'd put his lighter—a problem he never had with his wand—and was just about to light it....

"No smoking inside."

He flicked his old Zippo and inhaled deeply. Blowing out a stream of smoke, he then replied, "Noted."

The bartender, who looked barely old enough to imbibe the drinks he was serving, looked as if he was going to say something but instead scurried away. 

"You strike terror into everyone," a familiar voice said. "Even Muggles."

Severus turned his head, drinking in the sight of Harry Potter sliding onto the barstool next to him.

"Imagine seeing you in a place like this." Severus took a sip of his whisky, eyes never leaving Potter's face. There had been rumours about the Saviour's sexuality but Severus didn't dare to believe them. 

Potter's lips twitched and he leaned in close. "I'm full of surprises."

Severus chuckled. 

"Did you just laugh?" Potter asked, grinning.

"I, too, am _full of surprises_ as you so eloquently put it."

"I'll just bet you are," Severus thought he heard Potter say before he took a long pull from his beer.

"Planning to tell me what the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world is doing in a Muggle gay bar?"

Potter shrugged, his smile dimming. "Probably the same thing you are."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Not likely."

"What? Don't tell me you're a food critic or writing a piece for the next _Lonely Planet: London Edition_?"

"Honestly, Potter. Of course not." Severus smirked. "As nice as their steak and kidney pie is, I wouldn't rate it three stars."

Potter laughed softly and rubbed his hands over his face. "This is so strange."

"What is?" Severus took one last drag off his cigarette and dropped it to the floor, crushing it under his foot.

"Sitting with you, chatting like I would any bloke I'd like to get to know better." A blush spread across his cheeks but he held Severus's gaze.

"Perhaps that's not unusual at all."

Potter frowned. "But you couldn't be interested—"

Severus raised a brow and Potter's eyes opened wide, the flush deepening on Potter's cheeks. Severus finished his drink and stood. 

When Potter didn't move, he said, "Well?" 

"Right now?" Potter nearly fell out of the chair in his haste. 

"Careful, Potter." Severus held Potter's elbow as he straightened up. "I wouldn't want you broken _before_ we have a chance to play."

If he didn't know better, he'd say Potter shivered. 

"You aren't going to take me back to yours and tie me up, are you?"

A most delightful image flashed through Severus's mind then of Potter spread out on his bed, tied at the wrists and ankles, cock hard and aching, his voice shaking as he begged Severus for release.

"Not unless you ask me to," he said into Potter's ear.

That time he was sure he did.


End file.
